Gaara song fiction
by An October Nightmare
Summary: What happens when Gaara's suffering on this earth causes him to want to commit suicide? Who's there to stop him? All these questons will be answered in this song fic. Song by: Good Charoltte. song name: Hold on. I take no claim to this song or Naruto.


_**Hold on, Gaara, hold on**_

_**A song fiction by: Josephine Russell **_

_**Song by: Good Charolet **_

_**Song name: Hold on**_

_**Disclaimer: I in no way own Naruto or any characters related to Naruto I also don't own the song "Hold on by Good Charolet" **_

_**A/N: Alright guys this is full blow Gaara's song I just had to write a song fiction about it everytime I hear this song I think of Gaara it should be renamed The Gaara song but of course I don't own it so I can't do that. **_

_This world, this world is cold  
But you don't, you don't have to go  
You're feeling sad you're feeling lonely  
And no one seems to care  
You're mother's gone and your father hits you  
This pain you cannot bare_

Gaara held a kunai to his wrist he couldn't bare the pain any longer his agony on this world had to be put to an end and soon if no one else would do it then he surly could himself. He would spare everyone the burden, that was all that he was from the day that he was born his mother had cursed his name and then left him behind with his father who hates him Gaara's father never did have time for him let alone his sister Temari or his brother Kankuro he must say that if any attention given it was given to his brother and sister and not him but that attention was scares and hardly seen around them he was to busy being the Kazkage. Gaara started to lower the kunai's sharp blade closer to his paper white skin that would soon be stained of crimson red blood.

_But we all bleed the same way as you do  
We all have the same things to go thru  
Hold on...if you feel like letting go  
Hold on...it gets better than you know  
Your days you say they're way too long  
And your nights you can't sleep at all_

_Hold on_

Before Gaara could lower his blade any further Gaara heard the door open in a hideous creaking sound. A blond boy with an extremely big smile and sparkling blue eyes walked into the room. Naruto froze in terror when he saw Gaara crouched on the floor with a blade in his hand inching towards his wrist and he was pretty sure Gaara wasn't just peeling a potato for dinner. After Naruto took this all in he stalked angrily towards Gaara and snatched the blade from Gaara's grasp, "Look at you Gaara you're pathetic just because you're different from most people doesn't mean you should let them get to you you're important and some day you'll make a difference in this world," Naruto told Gaara.

"Some people? Name one person who's like me," Gaara pointed out.

"Well there's me for instants," Naruto answered.

"You have a demon? You're like me?" Gaara asked trying to process this new information that Naruto never even 'thought' to bring up before.

"Yes I have a Kyuubi or demon fox in me my demon isn't as blood thirsty as Shukaku is though," Naruto answered Gaara.

"So why are you always so happy didn't the people here shun you too?" Gaara asked.

"Yes of course they did but one day I just got tired of crying and getting so mad about it," Naruto paused for a moment trying to gather his thoughts, "So you see Gaara even though were demons doesn't mean we can't do what there doing and be who we want to be. Just set you're bowl of ramen up high and go for that goal…you do have a dream don't you?" Just leave it to Naruto to bring ramen into it somehow.

_And you're not sure what you're looking for  
But you don't want to no more  
And you're not sure what you're waiting for_

_but you don't want to no more_

Gaara shook his head he didn't have a dream of any sort and what on earth did he mean by set you're bowl of ramen up high and go for you're goal? Naruto smiled lightly as he spoke of his dream, "Well mine is to become the Hokage one day when I'm older but you see it's hard to reach that goal when people are trying to take my very existence away from me."

"So when you say to put you're bowl of ramen up high you really mean you're bar and go for it…but I'm not sure what I'm looking for and frankly I don't want to know more," Gaara told Naruto.

_But we all bleed the same way as you do _

_And we all have the same things to go through_

_Hold on if you feel like letting go  
Hold on it gets better than you know_

_Don't stop looking you're one step closer_

_Don't stop searching it's not over_

_Hold on_

"Look Gaara we all bleed the same way that you do and we all go through the same things that you do too all you can do is hold onto you're dream so tightly that it'll never pass you by," Naruto told Gaara sometimes he actually made sense, "People may not agree with you're very existence but how can they not agree to you're existence when you save their life or become stunningly good? I know you don't know you're dream yet or what you're looking for and you don't know you're purpose here on earth yet but if you don't give it time you'll never know don't stop searching you're one step closer it's not over, Gaara, and neither is you're life." Naruto threw the kunai on the ground the metal made a metallic sound as it hit the tile floor Gaara had picked the kitchen to kill himself that way it would be less of a burden for Naruto he figured it would be easier for Naruto to clean the crimson blood off of the tiled floor than the carpet.

_What are you looking for?  
What are you waiting for?  
Do you know what you're doing to me?  
Go ahead_

_What are you waiting for?_

"What are you looking for Gaara?" Naruto finally asked breaking the awkward silence between the two. Gaara finally held his head up he knew what he wanted to do now it was so clear to him.

"I want to fallow in my father foot prints I want to become the Kazkage I want to make a difference in this world," Gaara told Naruto after much thought.

"Go ahead Gaara hold onto that goal so tightly that it'll never pass you by it's you're dream and a dream is something to be realized," Naruto said his trademark smile taking over his face and that sparkle came into his eyes.

_Hold on_

_If you feel like letting go  
Hold on_

_It gets better than you know_

_Don't stop looking you're one step closer  
don't stop searching it's not over  
Hold on_

_If you feel like letting go_  
Hold on...it gets better than you know...hold on

That night was the night Gaara had gotten the news his father had been killed by Orochimaru and they needed him to report back to the land of sand to find out who the next Kazkage was going to be. Naruto waved at Gaara as he walked into the setting sun Gaara gave Naruto one last friendly wave and disappeared over the horizon.

"Hold on Gaara," Naruto whispered to himself, "Hold on it gets better than you know."


End file.
